Dextermaster7
NAME: Dextron Mastermind 7 AGE: 429 SPECIES: Robot APPEARANCE: 2 blocks high, metal, robotic DESCRIPTION: DEXTERMASTER7 is the only robot member of the Collection Of Stupid, he was created by a Scientist named Bobby. who is said to be long long dead. BACKSTORY: Dextermaster7 was created by scientist Bobby, who had made several iron golems before, but was getting tired of just making dumb robotic servants who only defend you but can't even talk to you, so he decided to make a golem that functions like a human. he added emotions, a human shape, and it even had to be powered by food! he named it Dextermaster7. Dexter: a human name to make it sound more human. Master: the master creation of all golems. 7: the seventh proto-type. Dexter worked for Scientist Bobby for nearly 50 years, but Bobby seemed to have forgotten Dexter had emotions years ago. one day Bobby was reading the paper and said to Dexter "bring me coffee idiot" so Dexter was all "nu-uh" and he tipped Bobby's chair over. he told the iron golems to come with him, but it was in their programing to stop him. they beat him down and threw him into a junkyard. there he waited for 20 years, until some random dude came and saw a broken robot. he brought Dexter inside and told him his name was "Freddie-Joe" Freddie-Joe fixed Dexter and became great friends with him. Freddie-Joe treated Dexter like a normal human being, and they lived together for 12 years. until one faithful day when they were out at night collecting mob droppings. Dexter was in a creeper explosion that blasted him down a large hill. once dexter climed back up he saw Freddie-Joe with several arrows inside him getting eaten blown up and shot constantly, Dexter ran towards Freddie-Joe but when he killed all the mobs, Freddie-Joe was already a corpse. Dexter was in mourning for the next several months. Freddie-Joe had died. and Dexter was all alone. he lived in the junkyard he was stuck in for 2 decades. he hated it. he lived there for nearly 7 years. only left every week. after 7 years he left to find a better house. he found a golem workshop where golems lived when their creators have no room. he could live there. he was welcomed and stayed there for months, until one day there was a fire. and they had no time to save the golems. they left them, thinking they were lifeless drones. and almost all of them died. exept Dexter. he was shut off in a destroyed workshop for over 300 years! until one day, it was going to be twarn down. a sheep soldier by the name of Dave was instructed to find any life fourms. and he found a strange looking golem he decided to take with him. Dexter told everyone his story. and Dave invited Dexter to join the sheep army! Dexter exepted. and he went out into training. for several months, and he was kinda good ish...after a few years dave told Dexter about a group of humanoids in the sheep army called "the Collection Of Stupid" Dexter went in for an interview, and passed, and there he lies to this very day.